Happy Birthday Daddy
by Dhardisty708
Summary: Topanga is out of town for Cory's birthday leaving Cory lonely. But Riley can still celebrate by giving her daddy a birthday present he'll never forget...
1. chapter 1

It was Cory's birthday today, but it wasn't a very fun day so far for Cory Matthews. Topanga and Auggie were out of town which was sad news for Cory. Every birthday since they were married, Cory and Topanga always had a special six hour session of sex. It was always magical. But now Cory was getting no action today. Just a boring day home alone with his daughter.

Riley first caught onto her father's bad mood at breakfest. She did her regular pleasantry of saying, "Good morning." But her father just grumbled at her. Riley tried to figure out why her father was in a grumpy mood on his birhtday. But then Riley remembered what usually happened on her dad's birthday. Her dad and mom would have sex in bed all afternoon.

How did she know this? As far back as Riley could remember, daddy's birthday was always the day her mother and father would make all kinds of moans from their bedroom and call out each other's names, and she was strictly told to not disturb them. It wasn't until Maya flat out explained the birds and the bees to her one day that Riley realized what her parents were really doing. And since then, her dad's birthday turned into the day she would take her brother on a very LONG walk. But her brother wasn't here today. And neither was her brother.

So Riley asked her father during breakfest, "Daddy, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Her dad simply replied by saying, "I'm sorry I'm being grumpy sweety. I just really miss your mother." Riley felt sad her father felt sad. But then she had an idea.

That afternoon Cory was beginning to take a shower alone in his bathroom. Cory stood nude in the shower feeling the hot water hit his body. But then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open.

A confused Cory said, "Hello? Topanga, is that you?" Cory then heard a sexy female voice say, "Want some company in there?" A smiling Cory opened the shower door excited. However his excitement turned into confusion when he saw standing in front of him wearing a bath robe was Riley.

A confused Cory said, "Riley, what are you doing in here?" A smiling Riley said, "I know you're sad you have to be alone on your birthday dad. So I thought if you can't have fun with mom today, you can get the next best thing." Cory stood stunned as he said, "Riley, what are you..." Suddenly Riley had her bath robe fall to the ground causing her full naked body to appear before her father. Riley smiled and said, "Happy birthday daddy."

Cory stood stunned. He wanted to look away from what he was seeing, but his eyes couldn't help but study the features of his bare butt naked daughter. Cory then said, "No Riley. We can't. I'm your father. If anyone found out..." Riley then stepped towards Cory and put her hands on his shoulders as she said, "I won't tell anyone if you don't." Cory stood still for a moment. His hands trembled as they began to move forward. Cory then had his hands touch Riley's hips. His fingers slowly moved around her butt and he began to clench her underage buttocks.

Suddenly Cory used his hands to push Riley towards him and suddenly... the two kissed. But it wasn't a peck. It was full of passion, ful of love, and full of an instinctive desire to become one with the other.

The two continued to make out under the running shower water as their hands began to explore the others' bodies. Cory broke his kiss from Riley to begin licking her teenage nipples. Riley moaned as she became more turned on than ever. Cory could see how pleased Riley was as he began to lick and suck all over Riley's breasts. Then he proceeded to have his fingers play inside of Riley's vagina. Riley dug her hands in her father's hair as she felt immense pleasure take control of her. Eventually Riley got down on her knees and began to grab her father's rock hard penis. Riley rubbed her father's manhood firmly and began to rub it like she was trying to get a stick on fire. Cory moaned loudly as Riley then proceeded to suck on her dad's penis. Riley enjoyed the warmth that entered her mouth as she felt closer to her father than ever before.

Suddenly the shower ran out of warm water. Cory and Riley instantly getting cold jumped out of the shower and began to dry themselves a bit. As Riley saw her father's penis was getting smaller again she said, "How about we get that thing hard again?" Cory smiled as he said, "I know just how do do that." Cory then took his daughter's hand and led her into the bedroom.

He guided Riley into lying down on his bed. He then lowered himself down and began to put his arms all over Riley. The two hugged the other close as they began to kiss and had their bodies press against each other very tightly. Suddenly Cory felt his penis brush against his daughter's vagina. Cory then looked right into Riley's face as he said, "Riley. We don't have to..." Riley interrupted him by saying, "Shh. I want to. I want you to be my first daddy." Cory nodded. And then... Cory pushed his manhood deep into the womanhood of his daughter.

Riley moaned loudly as she felt her level of pleasure increase ten fold. Her body felt like it had entered paradise as the warmth from her father became a part of her body. Cory began to pump deeper and deeper into Riley as he moaned loud as well. His daughter's vagina was smaller than his wife's, and yet his penis seemed to fit inside of it with no trouble.

The two wrapped their arms around each other with Cory's hands on Riley's back while Riley's hands went around Cory's neck. The two moaned loudly as Riley said, "Dadddy... Ohhhhh! This feels amazing! Ohhhh!"

Cory then said, "Ohhhh! Riley. It's coming... It's about to happen. Do you want me to pull..." Riley suddenly yelled, "No! Do it now daddy! Do it inside me!" And then Cory's penis hit it's climax.

Cory's manhood released his love juices deep into Riley's body. The two moaned loudly for several moments. And then... there was calm. The father and daughter then just laid together, their bodies still very close.

Riley smiled as she said, "Daddy. That was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me." Cory then smiled as he said, "Riley. You've made this the most wonderful day of my life." Riley then kissed her father for a moment and then said, "Happy birthday daddy."

THE END


	2. 2 Happy Birthday Mommy

Happy Birthday Mommy

It was Topanga's birthday. But Topanga wasn't pleased. Every year on her birthday, Cory would massage her whole body and they've have sex before bed. But Cory was at a teachers' conference. So no hubby to please her on her birthday. Topanga was home alone that night with Riley (Auggie was at a friend's house). So Topanga was looking very sad. Riley noticed this and said, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Topanga then said, "I just miss your father. Every year on my birthday, he'd massage me and... Well, it doesn't matter. He's not here." But Riley understood why her mom was upet. Her dad did always give good massages and she was certain when he gave some to her mom, it was much more sexual. So Riley began to have an idea brew up in her head.

That night Topanga was getting out of the bath tub and getting ready to go to bed. She had her bath robe on and was just starting to enter her bedroom. Only she saw the bed had candles around and standing near the bed was Riley in a bath robe who said, "Your massage session is ready Mrs. Matthews." A surprised Topanga said, "What's all this?" Riley then said, "I'm gonna give you a birthday massage mom. Come on. Give me a chance." Topanga then made a big smile and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Topanga then laid on her bed with a back up. Riley then began to rub her mom's shoulders and then her back. Topanga moaned a bit as she said, "Feels pretty good." Riley then said, "Do you mind if we take the bath robe off a bit." Topanga nodded. Riley then removed the top half of Topanga's bath robe. Riley was now rubbing her mom's bare shoulders and back. But then Riley got bold and had her hands move under the bath robe and she began to rub her mom's buttocks. Topanga was slightly startled but suddenly felt arroused by her daughter touching her butt and allowed it to continue.

After a bit of this, Topanga then said, "You know Riley, you can always massage my front too." Riley said nothing for a moment. But then Topanga turned over exposing her entire naked front to Riley's body. Riley starred at her mother's body for a moment. It was so well developed, so mature, so womanly.

Riley then began to massage her mom's breasts which caused Topanga to moan. Riley wanting to get closer to her mother, leaned in. Suddenly Riley tripped. Her body fell on top of her mother's body. As she fell though, Riley's bath robe became undone.

As Riley's bath robe hit the ground, Riley's naked body was now pressing against Topanga's naked body. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. It was almost like looking into a mirror. The two looked so similar. As Topanga felt Riley's body touch hers, it was like feeling her own teenage body. And as Riley felt Topanga's body touch hers, it was like feeling a grown up version of herself appearing before her.

The two had spent years learning to love their bodies, and so it was easy to love bodies so much like their own. And that love suddenly caused the two women to wrap their arms around each other... and kiss.

Riley instantly had her hands grab her mother's large buttocks while Topanga began to kiss Riley's teenage breasts. Riley had her hands run through her mothers' hair as Topanga began to finger her daughter's vagina. The experience was amazing for the two.

Both women felt like they were making love to themselves, but somehow it was even better than that. Riley eventualy moved her face down and had her nose and tongue explore her mother's womanhood. It was like exploring a jungle of sexual experiences. And when Topanga had her turn to explore her daughter's womanhood with her face, it was like beholding the beginning of a woman's journey.

The two rubbed the other vigurously as Riley said, "Mommy... I feel like I'm about to explode." Topanga then said, "Just let it happen honey. Just let it happen the way it's meant to." Suddenly the two orgasmed as their love juices squirted all over each other again. Riley giggled as she said, "Wow. That was... amazing." Topanga then kissed Riley for a moment and then said, "Thank you for that Riley." Riley giggled and said, "Happy birthday mommy."

THE END


	3. Happy Birthday Little Brother

Auggie was having a sad birthday. Most of his friends were out of town and Ava and him had a fight. Even worse, his parents were both on business trips so it was just Riley and him. As Auggie watched TV alone in the house, Riley saw how sad he was and then had an idea.

Riley from her room called out to Auggie saying, "Oh Auggie. Could you come to my room for a bit." Auggie then went into Rily's room seeing Riley standing in just her bath robe. Riley then said, "Lay on my bed Auggie." A cofused Auggie obeyed his sister but did say, "Riley, what are you doing?" Riley smiled and said, "Giving you the best birthday ever."

Riley then had her bath robe slide off her figure, causing her entire naked body to appear before Auggie. Auggie's eyes instantly widened. He had never wanted to see his sister naked before. But now that he was, he was thinking of doing a lot to her. Riley smiled as she moved towards Auggie and said, "My body is all yours tonight little brother."

Riley then helped Auggie peel his clothes off. Soon he was naked too. Riley and Auggie then just sat on the bed for a moment gazing at the other. Auggie then slowly reached out and began to touch Riley's breasts. They were so firm yet the skin by itself was so smooth. Auggie then tried licking them a bit causing Riley to moan.

Then a curious Auggie moved his head down and began to stare at Riley's vagina. The very sight of it looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't help but reach out and touch it. Riley moaned and then by instinct, grabbed Auggie's penis. Auggie now moaned. So in order to please him more, Riley bent down and began to suck Auggie's penis. And she sucked it hard, causing Auggie to moan very loudly.

Soon after for fun, Riley got on all fours and she motioned to Auggie to get behind her. Auggie did and be began to stare at Riley's teenage butt. It was so beautiful and so inviting. Auggie proceeded to rub and lick it. Then suddenly by instinct, Auggie felt his penis go between Riley's butt cheeks. Riley moaned as she felt her brother's manhood push into her. It felt so erotic.

Eventually Riley pushed Auggie onto the bed. She then sat on top of him and the two looked into each other's eyes. They nodded at the other. Then Riley lowered herself down and had Auggie's penis go into her vagina. The brother and sister moaned as they felt their bodies become one.

Auggie grabbed onto Riley's buttocks as a sweaty Riley put her hands on Auggie's chest. Riley's body bounced up and down on Auggie causing her breasts to bounce and her hair to go everywhere. Auggie moaned as he felt the climax of this situation about to happen. And then... Auggie released his load. All of Auggie's wet male fluids shot out of him and deep into his sister. Riley moaned as she felt the warmth of Auggie's male fluids make her body feel perfect. The two then lay together as Auggie simply kissed his sister. Riley kissed her brother back and said, "Happy birthday Auggie."


	4. Happy Birthday Daughter

It was Riley's birthday today but it wasn't a good day for her thus far. All of her friends were out of town leaving Riley home alone. So Riley's parents: Cory and Topanga talked it over and decided to do something to please her daughter. So that afternoon, Cory and Topanga walked into Riley's bedroom only wearing bath robes. A confused Riley who was only wearing a night gown said, "Mom. Dad. What's going on?" Topanga then said, "Well you gave us special birthdays recently that were memorable. Now we wanna do the same for you."

Cory and Topanga then both had their bath robes drop to the ground. They were now naked in front of their daughter. They quickly got onto Riley's bed, causing Riley to smile. Riley then tore off her night gown exposing her naked body to the two. Riley and Topanga both got on their knees and began to kiss the other. Cory got behind Riley and began to make small kisses on her neck. While doing this, Cory also pushed his penis between Riley's underage buttocks which immediately caused Riley to moan.

Topanga meanwhile moved her fingers down and began to finger her teenage daughter's vagina. Riley giggled a bit as she felt her mother practically tickle her womanhood. Then Topanga moved her face down and began to tickle Riley's womanhood again but this time with her mouth. Cory meanwhile moved his face down and began to lick Riley's smooth buttocks. Riley moaned loudly as she felt immense pleasure begin to overtake her.

Eventually Cory and Topanga pushed Riley to lie down on the bed. The two laid down too and pushed against Riley's sides. Both Cory and Topanga moved their heads down a bit and suddenly the two each began to suck on Riley's two nipples. Riley moaned more as she felt her breasts being pleasured. The pleasure then caused Riley to moved her hands down with the intent to bring pleasure to her own parents. With one hand, Riley began to finger her mother's womanhood, while using her other hand to quickly rub her father's manhood. Both of Riley's parents began to moan loudly now.

Once Riley's parents were done sucking her breasts. Riley got up and sat on her knees. Then she moved her face down and began to suck Cory's penis. Cory moaned loudly as he felt his daughter's magical mouth smother his manhood. While Riley pleasured her father, she stuck her butt up in the air. Seeing this, Topanga moved her face forward and took her own chance at licking Riley's buttocks. Riley enjoyed this sensatin a lot.

Then Riley sat up and took a hold of her father's penis. Riley looked at the penis in her hand for a moment, and then at her father. Then Riley shoved her father's manhood into her teenage body and began to ride him. Cory grabbed a hold of his daughter's plump underage butt and began to moan at the pleasure that came from making love with Riley. Topanga then got in front of Riley and sat on her husband's chest. Topanga then wrapped her arms around Riley and began to kiss Riley and hold her tight, while Riley was still riding Cory.

The two women's bodies bounced as Riley felt her father's penis getting harder and harder. Likewise, Riley and Topanga's womanhoods were getting wetter and wetter. And then it happened. Cory, Topanga, and Riley all orgasmed at the same moment. They all let their love liquids spill out and into each other and on the other. Then it was over. The three all laid together in bed as Riley said, "Wow. That was the greatest experience of my life. Thank you guys." Cory and Topanga both smiled as they said together, "Happy birthday Riley."

THE END


	5. My Best Friend's Day

It was Maya's birthday. Riley had invited Maya over to her house to help celebrate it. But since Maya wasn't going to come over until the afternoon and Riley had a morning with nothing to do, she decided to have some fun alone time. So Riley took off all her clothes, laid on her bed, and began to finger herself. It immediately turned Riley on but not enough. Riley neede to look at something that would get her even more turned on. So Riley immediately grabbed the nearest thing to her, her high school yearbook, and looked for something to turn her on more.

Suddenly Riley found herself looking at a picture of the end of year school pool party. Suddenly Riley found herself looking at a picture of Maya in a bikini. Riley suddenly found herself starring at the curves that made Maya's hips, the shape of her breasts that could made out underneath her swimsuit top, and most of all: the shape of her mound that could be seen through her bikini bottom.

Riley starred in depth at the picture as she began to moan as she fingered herself and said, "Oh. Oh yeah. Maya. Oh Maya. You're so hot. Ohhhh!" Suddenly Maya appeared at the window to Riley's room.

Maya was about to come into the room but stopped at the sight that she saw. It was her best friend naked and pleasuring herself in bed. And Maya then realize that her best friend was pleasuring herself to a picture of her.

Suddenly Riley turned her head and saw Maya was peering in and watching her. Riley suddenly sat up and covered herself with a blanket as she said, "Maya. Um, I can explain."

Maya then stepped into the bedroom and said, "It's okay Riley. We all need something to help get us turned on. Just glad my body can do that for you." Riley's face turned red as she said, "I'm sorry. It's just I was looking for anything to help me and..." Maya then suddenly moved her face forward and kissed Riley on the lips catching her off guard. Then Maya broke the kiss and began to take her shirt off as she said, "Can I join you?"

Riey smiled as she watched Maya take her pants off followed by her underwear. The Maya pushed Riley onto the bed and began to kiss and lick Riley's nipples. Riley moaned as she felt Maya's tongue move across her body. Then Maya moved her head down and began to use her face to tickle and pleasure Riley's womanhood. Riley moaned loudly as she began to bury her hands into Maya's hair.

Then Riley pushed Maya onto the bed and began to kiss and lick Maya's nipples. But while doing this, Riley also put her hands around Maya and began to squeeze her buttocks hard. Maya moaned loudly. Then Riley moved her fingers down and began to finger Maya's womanhood causing Maya to moan even louder. Soon Riley and Maya began to hug the other closer and began to roll around in bed.

The two both giggled as Riley said, "We are getting so sweaty." Then Maya said, "Well then how about we get clean in the shower... while also getting dirty." Riley smiled and then held Maya's hand as they both headed into the bathroom and then the shower together. The warm water immediately hit their bodies. Maya then began to help wash Riley's back but then began to make kisses down her back, going down from Riley's neck to her butt.

Then Riley began to tickle Maya's womanhood with her fingers, followed by moving her head down to pleasure it with her tongue. Then once the two were stepping up again, Maya jumped up and wrapped her legds around Riley's waist. Riley held Maya up gripping her butt cheeks hard and then pushed Maya's back agains the wall. The two proceeded to kiss on the lips again as Riley squeezed her body against Maya's hard.

As they kissed, Maya whose legs were wide open, rubbed her womanhood against Riley's skin. Riley then lifted one of her legs up and began to rub her womanhood against Maya's skin. The two's bodies shook as they got more and more pleasured. Then... the climax hit.

The two teenage girls both released their wetness from their bodies and onto each other. The two eventually fell down and sat next to each other in the shower. The two both looked at each other and giggled. Then Maya hugged Riley and said, "Thanks Riley. This was the best birthday ever."

THE END


End file.
